


Until We Meet Again

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jim feels when confronted with the death of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

My heart almost stopped when I heard Bones' voice.

It seems that I no longer have a choice.

As I look to my right to see his face.

I am greeted with an empty space.

For he is no longer there,

Sitting in his familiar chair.

I was going to tell him on my own time.

But I was a fool thinking that the universe was mine.

To bend my way,

To keep the grim reaper at bay.

He did not take me,

No, that would have been to easy.

A woman once said,

That our destiny lies ahead.

You by my side,

Constant as the tide.

As I stare at the glass,

Not knowing how much time has passed,

Wishing that it would disappear from view,

So I could just hold you.

I will never forget our games of chess and tea.

This simple `feeling` between you and me.

I never told you what was on my heart.

Damn, this is just tearing me apart.

I can`t say goodbye, this is not the end.

Oh, Spock, until we meet again.


End file.
